


Eggsy Unwin and the Knights of the Round Table

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and his interactions with the various knights of the round table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

> So, I loooooove team shenanigans. Love it and definitely could use more of it, which led me to this point in my life. 
> 
> This fic basically explores my headcanons for the twelve knights and Guinevere and attempts to give them additional presence and character in the fandom. And if I tap into my utter love of embarrassing Harry (and/or Eggsy, but he's a shameless thing, so no promises) and Merlin in the process, well, that's all well and good :D
> 
> I do have a fancast for all my knights, and their personalities are somewhat based on personalities/attributable roles of the actors I chose for them. The first names should give some away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my [Guinevere](http://media2.popsugar-assets.com/files/2011/07/27/3/192/1922283/eed0ec92627271cc_LizHurleyThumb/i/Elizabeth-Hurley-Appear-Gossip-Girl.jpg).

Once a month, Arthur would call his knights into meetings such as this: fairly standard team meetings to give and receive updates, to impress rules and regulations of the organization and relay new ones, to confer messages, or to simply catch up, which sounded quite boring and monotonous, really, but given the nature of their work, sometimes boring and monotonous was a welcome change.

Every so often, a second or third Round Table meeting would be called for special reasons, emergencies or deaths or such as the one today whereby they were to conclude the training of the newest knights and welcome them into the organization.

Kay, Bedivere, Bors, and Lamorak--two of whom had been toasted upon their deaths during V-Day, the other two of whom had not--had finally been replaced six months after V-Day, and the Round Table was thankfully found to be full once more.

And found to be progressively varied at that: two new ladies and Eggsy’s candidate from origins not too far from his own. Only the last candidate, Kay, met the usual standards of male and posh (and distinctly Scottish, which may or may not have endeared him to Merlin, though the Magician was too professional to say so), and in all fairness to him, he truly was bloody brilliant. Eggsy was actually looking forward to getting to know more of him after the meeting--he had a standing invitation for drinks with Eggsy and Roxy afterwards.

Harry, presiding the meeting, folded his hands together on the table before him, unconsciously signalling the end of the meeting. 

Instead of thanking them for their time, however, he said in a properly unamused tone, "We do have one last item on our agenda, but I will be turning the meeting over to Merlin who--in an unsurprising pique of insubordination--has refused to disclose the nature of such item to me." The look Harry gave Merlin was equal parts suspicious and annoyed.

The wizard, however, was nonplussed, and answered with an even, "Thank you, Arthur."

Eggsy hid a grin behind a carefully crafted blank mask that all the other pre-V-day agents wore to hide his amusement at Merlin’s casual passive-aggressiveness. It wouldn't do well to set a bad example to the new agents, after all. But as it were, only Kay and Bors seemed openly bemused.

"I've recently been invited to a consultation with our Board," he started. Eggsy sat up straighter to listen, and though none of the other agents or Arthur twitched, a general air of curiosity and unease settled over the room. It wasn't often that the Powers That Be interfered with Arthur's management of the organization, and since Harry had no idea about the meeting, it must be something highly concerning. Merlin clearly sensed their unease, but didn't seem too concerned himself. "They have been discussing, and I have agreed with them, that in light of the new Arthur's take on his position--" Harry frowned because there were too many different ways to interpret that.

"--whereby he refuses to be taken out of the field despite having been _shot in the face_ \--"

Harry sighed loudly to interrupt him and said in a weary voice that had uttered these words a thousand times before, "A true king doesn't leave his men to fight his wars, Merlin."

Merlin held up a hand to stall any further arguments. "Which the Board agrees with,” he said quickly. “However." Cue dramatic pause, and Harry rolled his eyes. Eggsy tried not to laugh, but a grin was unavoidable. "Should any issues arise from such... wars." _Should Arthur ever be incapacitated again_ was the unspoken thought, taking with it the levity of their exchange. "Kingsman cannot be without a leader. 

“So, as a failsafe, the Board has decided to reinstate the position of Guinevere.”

Eyebrows lifted from those who understood, and looks were exchanged among those who didn’t. 

“We haven’t needed one in a while, Merlin,” Geraint pointed out.

Merlin nodded with an, “Indeed. But then again, the last three Arthurs have chosen to remove themselves entirely from the field upon their appointment, and thus eliminating the need for a Guinevere. And after the whole issue with Chester--” Not a few glances were thrown Eggsy’s way, but none of them were accusatory, so he didn’t mind. “--it seems to be a good idea to keep the position filled moving forward. Not that we’re expecting another Chester, of course. No offense, Arthur.” Harry waved the completely unnecessary apology away.

Merlin continued, addressing the newer Kingsman agents, including Roxy and Eggsy. “The Guinevere position is Arthur’s second-in-command, operating exclusively out of the field and primarily handling matters that have to do with non-mission concerns such as administration, human resources, and finance, in addition to providing Arthur with whatever else he needs. Should the need arise, however, he or she is tasked to step up in Arthur’s place as the head of the Kingsman organization until a new Arthur can be promoted from the Kingsman ranks.”

“I nominate Galahad,” Caradoc declared loudly before anyone else could get in a word edgewise. Eggsy balked at him and nearly threw something, but the man shot a grin his way and said before Eggsy could find something to throw, “What? You’ve already got the shagging part down. The rest of the married stuff can come later when Arthur finds his bollocks and gets on one knee.” 

None of them were particularly surprised, not even Caradoc, when a fountain pen flew through his forehead vaguely from the direction of Arthur’s chair and embedded itself in the wall behind him. He only laughed loudly even when his hologram briefly flickered in and out of view from the disruption, and the rest of the knights tried and failed miserably at hiding their amusement.

“I will pull your handler and leave you flailing about in Vietnam, Caradoc. Don’t think I won’t,” Harry said casually. The thin line of warning running under his voice, though, kept Caradoc from anything more than chuckles.

“ _In any case_ ,” Merlin interrupted loudly with a pointed look at Caradoc. “That won’t be necessary as a Guinevere has already been appointed.” That snapped their attentions back to him. 

Mixed emotions were had among the experienced knights. On the one hand, Merlin didn’t seem overly concerned with the Board’s appointment--actually, to be fair, he seemed rather excited at the prospect. But on the other hand, such a high-ranking position filled without their input with someone they had never worked with before seemed daunting. Even Harry seemed to be stewing over the thought.

“Well?” he demanded when the silence had stretched for a decent amount of time. “Will you be letting us know sometime this year maybe?” Instead of glowering at the annoyance in Harry’s voice, though, Merlin grinned brightly.

“I think I’ll let you see for yourself,” was his answer before the double doors swung inward, and Eggsy found himself staring at an older woman, about Harry’s age, he supposed.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Eggsy heard Harry mutter under his breath, and that was… that was particularly concerning because Guinevere was absolutely _stunning_.

Her crisp white suit, unlike the ones Lancelot, Bedivere, and Lamorak were currently sporting, accentuated her ample bosom and narrow waist. She wore no tie, and her shirt fell open to just the top of her cleavage, enough to tease but still retain propriety and class. Her hair fell in gorgeous waves about her face, framing a strong jaw and sultry, kohl-rimmed eyes. All in all, she looked like a glamorous Hollywood actress at a business meeting.

She gave everyone a once over and a pleasant smile, but when her eyes turned to Harry, her smile broadened into a huge grin.

“Hello, Harry,” she greeted, her tone fond and giddy at the same time, but also deep and unintentionally seductive. Eggsy’s eyes--as well as those of everyone else in the room--flickered between them, bemused or, in Eggsy’s case, marginally alarmed when Harry looked like he wanted to sink beneath the table.

“Is there time to put in an appeal?” Harry asked, attention turning to Merlin who looked seconds away from bursting into laughter.

“Oh, shush you,” Guinevere reprimanded, striding into the room and finding her way to Harry’s left side. “Good morning, everyone,” she started with, then, to Harry, said, “Will you be introducing me or shall I do it myself?” 

Harry heaved a sigh and said to the room at large, “Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Lady Elizabeth Giffard, Countess of Halsbury and daughter to the last head of MI6.” One hand settled on Harry’s shoulder, and Eggsy tried not to bristle at the casual familiarity.

“Thank you, Arthur,” Guinevere said, although she still seemed far too amused for absolutely no reason at all. She looked around, eyes hovering briefly over Eggsy, and then back to the rest of the knights. “As Merlin has said, I will be taking over the position of Guinevere effective today. I understand that it may be difficult to accept the leadership of a person you have never met before, much less worked with, so I will do my best to make the transition as comfortable as possible for everyone. At present, though, I will serve merely as a support system for Arthur--who God knows was never made for something as mundane as paperwork--and, by extension, yourselves, so please do not worry about my impressing on your group dynamic. However, I would still like to take the time to meet with each one of you individually to get to know each other better.”

Her tone was genial and every word genuine, so Eggsy didn’t understand why he felt the way he did. But then her hand slid down Harry’s shoulder, reminding Eggsy it was on Harry’s person at all, and he understood.

“Thank you, Guinevere,” Harry said. “That concludes today’s meeting. Thank you everyone.” One by one, the knights physically present approached to shake Guinevere’s hand and welcome her to the organization before exiting the room.

Roxy was the last to shake her hand before Eggsy, and she gave him a measured look as she turned to go, leaving Eggsy standing between his chair and Harry’s and Guinevere on Harry’s other side.

Her eyes brightened when she turned to him, and there again was that amused expression. “Oh, this is _him_ ,” she nearly cackled with delight, giving Eggsy a thorough once over that left him feeling moderately violated.

“Liz,” was Harry’s long-suffering sigh.

“Oh no,” she cut him off. “No, no, no. You are not getting out of this Harry Herschel Hart.” Eggsy’s breath stuttered in his lungs because one, _Herschel_? Really? But more importantly, he didn’t know Harry’s middle name before this, and here was this gorgeous bombshell of a woman knowing these little tidbits of information about him and casually touching him without reservation.

In his introspection, he didn’t notice her slipping around Harry to stand beside him. He startled when her hands cupped either side of his jaw and tilted his face up to give him matching kisses on either cheek (and damn it if she wasn’t taller than Eggsy was; he felt almost like a child). To that, he shot a look at Harry who looked like he was served a creamy Earl Grey.

“He is utterly _adorable_ , Harry. Wherever did you find him?” she gushed, sliding her hands down his arms and stepping back to give him another once-over.

“Holborn Police Station,” Eggsy answered for him, intending to shock her into letting him go. Instead she only laughed and reeled him in to kiss his cheek once more.

“You always did love them feisty,” Liz told Harry. Eggsy once more sent a pleading look Harry’s way for an explanation or intervention of some kind before he took to more drastic measures like sliding into Harry’s lap and kissing him to exhaustion.

“Liz is a friend,” Harry said, picking up on the silent request. “She and I grew up together--our fathers were good friends, you see.” Well, okay, that made sense and made Eggsy feel a little bit better.

And then Liz ruined it by saying, “And there was that one night in Eton, darling.” To Eggsy, she winked and added, “But we don’t talk about that.”

“Liz!” Harry exclaimed, while Eggsy’s gut twisted. Liz only ignored Harry and looped her arm around Eggsy’s elbow.

“I think I’ll start with you, lovely boy,” she said, voice honey sweet. Only the consistent amusement in it prevented Eggsy from slapping down the pet name. “How about brunch down in London. I haven’t been to the shop very recently, but I do remember a charming little bistro just a few blocks away.” Eggsy turned to Harry, begging him to intervene, but Harry said nothing.

“Will you coming too, Harry?” he tried, but Liz tutted.

“Of course not,” she said. “However will we talk about him if he’s there?” Eggsy lifted an eyebrow at her, and she returned it with a secret mischievous smile and a wink.

That lifted Harry off of his seat. “You wouldn’t dare!” he said, but Liz gave him a wave over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

“It’s not fair of you to keep secrets from your sweet little thing, but don’t worry, Harry darling, I’ll take care of that for you,” she told him and then tugged Eggsy out of the room with a laugh.

So Eggsy managed to find out in their little lunch session that while, yes, that Eton night really did happen, there was literally nothing else between them that could be misconstrued as anything other than platonic. He found out that Harry loved horse riding, but stopped after the death of his stallion many decades back. He found out that Harry joined Kingsman as the candidate of Liz’s uncle when he was twenty two and she twenty, and that he learned all his skills from his his father’s army buddies before joining the Royal Navy where Liz’s uncle recruited him. He learned that Harry had approximately three serious relationships his entire life, two of which happened before Kingsman and one with a fellow candidate that ended when their training did. And he learned that Liz had never seen Harry as smitten with anyone else as he was with Eggsy.

It was a warming thought as Liz continued to tell him tales about Harry in his youth over lunch and all the way back to the Kingsman estate where she promptly deposited him inside Arthur’s office.

“He’s all yours, Harry,” Liz called out to the man at the desk before kissing Eggsy’s cheek again and stroking the line of his jaw. “Goodbye, sweetheart. We’ll have lunch again soon.” Another kiss and they suddenly found Harry standing right beside them. Liz grinned and told him, “He was an utter delight.” Harry frowned minutely, but Liz seemed unconcerned. She only gave him a flippant, “Tata, darling,” and kissed his cheek, too, before sweeping grandly out of the room.

Eggsy lifted his eyes up to Harry’s to find him being regarded with a dark look. 

And then he grunted when Harry shoved him up against the nearest wall and pressed his face to his neck, inhaling deeply. “That damned woman could never keep her hands to herself,” the older agent growled before biting down on the skin just beneath Eggsy’s jaw.

Eggsy whined high in his throat, grasping at the back of Harry’s jacket and holding on for dear life while Harry mauled him in his office.

Later, when Eggsy was a sprawled-out mess in the armchair across Harry’s desk where Harry could watch him while he worked, he mused out loud, “So. ‘Trotters’?” He delighted to hear his voice sounding pleasantly hoarse.

“Lies,” Harry answered, deadpan, his eyes still on the forms he was writing on. “All lies.” But by that, Eggsy knew it had to be true. He sat up.

“I thought Mr. Pickle was an inside joke or sumthin’,” he continued, voice bright with laughter and ignoring Harry’s answer. “‘Coz what self-respecting spy candidate would seriously name their dog _Mr. Pickle _? But, apparently, it’s ‘coz you ‘ave awful taste in pet names.”__

__“Nonsense. You seem to like ‘darling boy’ just fine,” Harry answered promptly, shifting to a new form as though he didn’t quite care for his words all that much. He gave it a second, but Harry did eventually meet Eggsy’s eyes if only to revel in the blush setting his face aflame._ _

__“Arse,” Eggsy laughed._ _


	2. Kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Kay](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fa/eb/03/faeb03c30c4fea282878b6f74ef6d6b5.jpg) headcanon for your reference.

"I have an idea."

"NO!!!" came four different shouts from two different locations right into the ears of the agents in question.

"Ow, fuck! Not so loud, yeah?" Eggsy moaned, sticking a finger into his ear canal and wiggling it furiously to stop the ringing in it.

"Sorry, Galahad, but no. Please don't do anything, Nyneve and Uther are already making their way through the systems. We'll get you out of there in sixty seconds," Harry said through Eggsy's handler's comm channel where he was likely watching Eggsy and Kay over Nyneve's shoulder.

"Okay, first've all, we haven't yet heard Kay's idea--"

"No, Galahad," Merlin cut in firmly. "Kay isn't allowed to come up with _ideas_ on shared missions with you. And neither are you for that matter. Blanket rule, no exceptions." To Harry, Eggsy heard him say, "I told you not to approve the team lineup. Why you didn't listen to me on this, I don't understand."

"They're fine, Merlin. See? They're staying put, like they're told," Harry answered.

Eggsy shared a _look_ with Kay. "Okay, _rude_ ," he said. "We can hear you, you know. And besides, we kind of don't have a minute. See, I already set the minion trap ten meters back, and we have, oh, ten seconds left to get out of the blast radius."

"What?!" Harry yelled as Nyneve's typing ratcheted up a notch. She cursed loudly when her fingers missed a key and she had to redo a line, but it didn't really matter anymore because fucking Eggsy and James _jumped_ off one end of the goddamned catwalk, swinging themselves down thirty feet of air while an explosion and flames shot out from the doorway behind the spot they had been standing in not a second ago.

Harry screamed and shoved Nyneve out of the way to get a closer view of the pair.

The rope-chain combination Kay had fashioned together from _somewhere_ while Eggsy had been exchanging banter with Harry and Merlin was just long enough so that they landed running in the middle of the warehouse, guns blazing at the armed guards meeting them there.

Side-by-side and watching each other's back, they ripped through the warehouse like men gone mad, leaving bodies in their wake.

Kay tossed an empty gun away and ran ahead of Eggsy, cupping his hands together and bending his knees. "Galahad!" he prompted. Eggsy grinned and jumped onto the linked palms, vaulting high into the air and, while upside down, spraying bullets at the remaining guards with the semi-automatic rifles in both hands. He flipped back onto his feet on the ground and threw the guns away.

"Fucking fantastic show!" James crowed, slapping the palm Eggsy held aloft.

" _Focus_ , gentlemen," Harry near pleaded, though only exasperation was apparent in his tone. Eggsy winked and saluted into James's glasses and relieved a corpse of its weapons, tucking the knife and extra ammunition away and checking the gun itself.

"Let's blow this joint," James declared, affecting the American statement as a witty conclusion of their mission.

"No!!!" was screamed into their ears again.

"No blowing of anything!" Harry barked at them.

Eggsy laughed for a good five seconds before he managed, "That include you, bruv?" He could _see_ Harry's scowl.

The older agent ignored him anyway. "You're mission was a quick in and out for information, minimal casualties if necessary, not a complete annihilation of the warehouse. God, I should have listened to Merlin," Harry moaned.

"I'll remind you you said that next time. I've got it recorded," Merlin said, smug.

Harry sighed. "Get back to base asap. We'll discuss your pyromaniac tendencies when you get back. Nyneve, Uther, take them home safely."

"Copy that, Arthur," she answered promptly. "Come on, boys. There should be a carpark right outside the door. I'm sure you can manage to lift a vehicle without blowing _that_ up, can you?"

James laughed. "No promises, darling!"

And of course Eggsy lifted the very recently deceased criminal's McLaren 650s because it was either that or a lorry, and come on. They were _gentleman spies_. So.

He heard Harry's annoyed huff before the, "Because that is not at all subtle."

“I only learned from the best,” Eggsy said with a laugh.


	3. Lamorak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Hartwin in this, sorry!
> 
> [Lamorak](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/860524/thumbs/o-KEIRA-KNIGHTLEY-ANOREXIA-570.jpg?6)

Eggsy was only backup today.

It wasn't often that he was because--and not to toot his own horn--he _was_ one of the best knights on the current roster, topped only by Roxy by virtue of her awesomeness and by Geraint for his sheer badassery.

But today, he was merely backup because the mission called for an agent of Lamorak's calibre and, well, gender, and though he was relegated to merely the position of a lowly waiter for the gala hosted by a big-time Russian mobster in his mansion in Moscow, he was honestly enjoying his time so far.

He'd never really had the chance to get to know Gareth’s proposal before, having been mostly out of the manor on business while she and the other recruits underwent training. After that, there was just a hesitance between them where there hadn't been between him and Kay and him and Bors. Though she seemed perfectly nice--the embodiment of a lady inasmuch as Harry was the embodiment of a gentleman--she also seemed aloof and distant.

Tall, thin, and utterly, utterly beautiful, she could easily pass for European royalty and no one in the world would think to question it. Right now, she glided around the ballroom in a crystal-studded dress, looking every inch a goddess and charming each and every guest, up to and including said Russian mobster.

Her Russian was crisp and excellent, or at least Eggsy thought so because no one batted an eyelash at her, and when the host approached her, she blushed prettily and accepted the invitation to dance.

"Well done, Lamorak," he murmured under his breath into the comms. Merlin echoed the sentiment in their ears. Lamorak said nothing, as expected, because the mark was too close for her to even mumble.

Eggsy watched her guided around the room, clearing a wide swath around them as other dancers opted to stand aside to watch her and her mark instead. Eggsy found himself as caught up as the rest, but in his case it was only because he was picturing himself and Harry in their shoes, wondering if they would cut as elegant a vision and yearning to find out.

"Any idea if Harry'd be partial to missions like this, Merlin?" he asked almost absently, weaving through the crowd on the pretense of serving drinks.

"I think if _you_ asked, he'd be partial to laying you out in the middle of that dance floor and shagging you to within an inch of your life," was Merlin's casual reply. Eggsy grinned when a subtle snort of laughter from Lamorak echoed through the comms.

"Are you all right, darling?" asked the mark in Russian, the translation scrolling across Eggsy's HUD two seconds late.

Lamorak murmured back, "Oh yes. My apologies. I swallowed wrong."

"So that's a yes, then?" Eggsy asked Merlin, flashing a wink at an old biddy eyeing him up.

"It's a focus-on-the-mission-Galahad," Merlin answered.

It took a few sweet words and subtle hints for Lamorak to woo the mark away from the ballroom. She extracted from him the promise of a grand tour of the mansion, which came with a running commentary that gave massive hints on his arms dealings and the surprising information that most of his weapons were stored onsite.

"Too over confident," Merlin supplied. "Isn't expecting attackers to make it through his security system." Eggsy snorted.

"Makes you wonder how he got so far in life on that thought. I mean, _really_."

"And this, our final stop," the mark crooned at Lamorak. His eyes turned dark in Eggsy's HUD and a hand reached out to stroke Lamorak's cheek. His other hand pushed the door open to reveal the master suite.

From behind a corner a few meters away from them, Eggsy remarked with distaste in his mouth "I hope you aren't actually planning on sleeping with him." The thought of lovely, elegant Keira succumbing to the touch of someone she wasn't fully inclined to give herself to suddenly filled Eggsy with a need to prevent it at all costs. She was older than he was by a good few years, but his older-brother instincts coupled with his seniority as an agent filled him with surprising overprotectiveness.

Unable to answer verbally, Lamorak instead slashed an arm in a wide arc between her and her mark. For a second, there was a stillness between them. Then, her mark uttered a pitiful noise of pain and then a gurgle before blood gushed out of the wound in his neck carved their by Lamorak's blade.

Eggsy was at her side in a second, stashing the body for her while she ran to the study and started picking locks. 

"If I had needed to," she finally told him when he sidled up to her, her voice a cooling balm for all ills. An ice princess, she was, Eggsy decided while helping her extract the digital and paper files they came there for. She took a folder from him, flipping through the documents for Merlin to scan and then setting them aside to take when Merlin deemed them necessary. Then she added, "I'm glad I didn't have to, though." Eggsy spared her a brief, but sincere smile before they returned to what their mark had pointed out to be the weapons cache and set up the explosives they had brought.

"Charges set, Merlin,” he told their handler.

“Good job both of you, now get those people out of there now!" 

She held out a hand to him and gave him a mischievous smile. "Follow me, Galahad," she said, not without a trace of impish delight and tugged him back towards the ballroom.

"What are you doing?" Eggsy asked as she drew out a lighter grenade from _nowhere_. He felt a small degree of worry, but for the life of him wasn't quite sure for whom just yet. Her eyes glittered.

"Getting these people out of here," she answered, and then whispered conspiratorially, “Don't forget to run,” before tossing the grenade into a vacant corner of the room.

Mayhem exploded as the grenade did, and Eggsy found himself, in the midst of a screaming, panicked mob, being strung along by a laughing Keira by his wrist. They made it outside, one of the last few people to do so, seconds before the mansion erupted into a series of explosions that began where they knew the weapons deposit to be before, to Eggsy’s surprise, suddenly spreading outwards in synchronized symmetry like a fireworks show.

Eggsy frowned as he ran. When had Lamorak set _that_ up?

He found his bearings and took the lead, tugging Lamorak in the direction of the extraction point until he was pulled back in return to a standstill. Lamorak silently asked him for a second and turned back to the exploding mansion to watch.

The light of the fire lit up her face and made her dress sparkle brightly. A broad, ecstatic smile curled her lips, and her eyes glittered even more than her dress did as the expression on her face mimicked that of a fan watching a broadway show.

She was _enjoying this_ , Eggsy realized. The ice queen apparently had a not-so-secret pyromaniac streak. 

_Huh_. He should set her up with Percival, Eggsy decided.


End file.
